This invention relates to videoconferencing systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that provide videoconferencing systems with multimedia collaborative conferencing.
Videoconferencing systems are becoming commonly used to conduct meetings between participants who are geographically separated. With such a videoconferencing system, an audio and video signal are transmitted over a telephonic link to be reproduced at a remote videoconferencing system so that parties can see and hear each other. Oftentimes, such a videoconferencing system can also provide video signals other than those which provide an in-room camera view, such as signals that provide a document camera view or a Super Video Graphics Array (SVGA) view input from a user""s laptop.
Currently, when an individual using the video conferencing system wishes to make a computer-based presentation, such as by using POWERPOINT(copyright) slides, the individual plugs his or her laptop in the SVGA input of the video conferencing system. This allows the individual to visually present the slides to other members of the video conference in addition to or as an alternative to providing the typical video connection of the conference room. The video conferencing system can also be used merely those within a single room in order to visually present the slides to an audience within that room. In either scenario, the other participants of the conference can view and comment on a presenter""s slides.
However, this videoconferencing system also has several disadvantages. First, if a conference participant has a question about one of the slides, the presenter may have to toggle back through the slides to reach the pertinent slide. This can often waste a significant amount of the presenter""s time. Furthermore, if another participant in the conference room wishes to make a presentation, the initial presenter must manually remove his laptop from the SVGA input on the videoconferencing system in order to permit the second presenter access to the SVGA input.
As a result, a need exists for an apparatus and method that provides users of a videoconferencing system with a more convenient and efficient way of making presentations and that further enhances the quality of the videoconference.
To improve the convenience and efficiency of videoconferences, this invention provides a conferencing server that interfaces with a local videoconferencing system and with multiple computers in the local conference room in order to control which of the computers has immediate access to the videoconferencing system. In particular, the conferencing server includes at least two data ports and at least two video graphics input ports. Each pair of data and video graphics input ports is connected to one of the computers, each of which is associated with a participant located in a local videoconference room. The data ports provide a data connection while the video graphics ports provide a video graphics connection. The conferencing server also includes a video graphics output port that is connected to a local video input port on the videoconferencing system. Even further, the conferencing server includes a control unit that is selectively programmed to identify and couple one of the two video graphics input ports to the video graphics output port in order to permit the transfer of information between the computer that is connected to the identified video graphics input port and the videoconferencing system. The video graphics input and output ports may be SVGA ports in some specific embodiments.
The control unit is also programmed to receive and process various requests transmitted from the computers to the data ports of the conferencing server. One example of a request is to connect the video graphics input port coupled to the requesting computer to the video graphics output port. In this regard, the control unit is further programmed to queue multiple such requests as only one video graphics input port can be coupled to the video graphics output port at any given time. Another example of a request handled by the control unit is a request from a participant to ask a question to another participant who is currently delivering a document to the videoconferencing system for presentation thereon. Upon receiving such a request and upon approval by the presenting participant, the control unit then toggles control of the video graphics output port to the participant having the question, e.g., for the purposes of pointing to a previous slide.
Finally, the control unit is programmed to store a copy of documents or slides transmitted to the videoconference system and to permit retrieval of such documents or slides by any of the computers connected to the conferencing server.